


Accidents Happen

by mizzsy



Series: Chance and Consequence [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Demon Deals, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzsy/pseuds/mizzsy
Summary: Bim and Google are involved in a car accident. Luckily for them, there's someone waiting in the shadows whose in the market for these sorts of things
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/Googleplier, Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach
Series: Chance and Consequence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Car crash and related injury

“You appear happy.”

Bim smiled languidly, slow and loose like the rest of his body as he let his head roll to look at Google sitting in the driver's seat.

“Oh yeah Blue? How’d you notice?” he asked, letting his eyes greedily take in Google’s suited up body.

He’d been internally drooling when the android first came out in the open jacket and snugly fitted waistcoat, and he hadn’t really stopped since.

“Your body language is marginally more relaxed than normal. You’ve been quiet, where typically you are compelled to fill a silence out of social expectation. You’re warmer around your head and chest.” He glanced away from the road to meet Bim’s look, blue eyes illuminating his own smile, “And you’re also very drunk.”

Bim laughed, loud and making lines in his face he usually couldn’t abide.

“Y’know, you’re really sailing all the feeling-sy stuff.” he chuckled, shifting in his seat so his whole body pointed to Google-stretching out like a cat in the cramped space.

“I am dating you now.” Google smiled, splitting his attention between the road and his boyfriend 

“You really are,” Bim beamed, “and speaking of nailing things-”

“Bim, no.”

“You are my boyfriend and looking like that-”

“Bim I’m driving.”

“You can multi-task!”

“That’s not-”

He’d been looking forward- he _had_. Even Google, processing time far more powerful than even the most attentive of humans could be, could never have reacted in time.

But he had been paying attention-he was driving Bim after all.

The punch through the air- short, piercing, sudden- shook through the car's frame, the deep echo rattling up Bim’s bones before piercing his eardrums in a moment. The pleasant lightness of alcohol evaporated in a second into hyper-active alertness as the car dropped into a metallic screech-sparks flying past the windows and the smell of burning rubber suffocating inside. Bim clutched at the seat as Google tried to control the veering car.  
“Bl-”

Bim never saw the impact coming, and Google, still trying to compensate for the blown tyre, couldn’t do anything to avoid it.

The pull came first-before Bim could turn and connect the shattering crunching shrieking mess of noise with the guardrail cutting through the car he felt the force of impact drag him forwards too fast. His seat belt snapped and locked, cutting against his ribcage as his head rocked uncontrollably in too many directions. Glass pricked along his face. His head throbbed from the rolling push and pull of the movement. The dashboard of the car crumpled in closer.

Between one blink and the next, Google was beside him and then not-a broken belt left in his seat and the hole in the windshield suddenly much larger.

_“Google!”_

Bim screamed, searching the dark highway ahead for any sign of his boyfriend, the thrum of blood and buzzing static in his ears.

_Where was he where was he where was he._

“Google!” He shouted again,voice choking on the still pungent smell in the car, seeing nothing in the spottily lit stretch of road.

Then the snap came.

Gravity fell away as the car lurched forward, it’s weight bending the rail guard outwards until it gave, the vehicle tipping into a nosedive down the verge below.

The first hit Bim screamed, arms flying up to cover his head as the edge of the bonnet caught on the rolling hill. The momentum kept it moving- circling over and over as the view outside turned from landscape to a blur of sickly movement with no end. The windows, the doors, the back-each crumpled and collapsed in turn as the car kept rolling, and Bim unable to do anything but submit to the weightless spinning in its apex. He curled up tight, waiting for some sort of end.

The turbulent cycling finally came to its finale, giving one last weak topple and landing upside down, Bim’s skull striking one last time off the crystal remains of the side window before dangling from his seatbelt, the polyester pushing into his screaming chest and only a strip of dark grass outside visible through the angle of the windshield.

The night was deathly silent after the endless roar of noise from falling down the hillside, and yet the stillness felt like a trap to Bim as he waited, stiff yet shaking, for the next crash to happen. Cold wind gently blew through the shattered frames of the windows, ruffling Bim’s hair into his face, and he started to come back to his body again, one pain at a time. First the strained stiffness along his arms from where they gripped like stone onto the door handle, trying in vain to pull himself back to his seat. The difficult, rough rattling in his chest as his ribs shook with each breath. His head echoed between the heavy weight of his brain throbbing against his skull and the lightheadedness of blood rushing through to it.

And above him, the disconnect of the numbness in his leg and the heap of metal crushed over it.

The sob started small at first- a wobbling in his jaw as the realities of his hopeless situation set in with heavy certainty- that he was stuck in the middle of the highway too late at night to hope for any passerbys, how he begged and feared for the feeling returning to his legs in equal turn, or how Google was somewhere behind him, splayed along the road with who knows what damage done to him. Everything broke, as the tears streamed down Bim’s face and his mouth hung open on an ugly half-scream half cry echoing out into the night.

_“Blue!”_

Nothing replied except the wind and the echo of his own tears,time dragging out with just the same view and the same sounds and the same hurts running through his body as Bim helplessly waited for something to happen, anything. The night had grown darker and the cutting wind icier, when finally, he heard it - Measured, clipped footsteps echoing unnaturally on the grassy terrain towards him. Bim paused, long ago losing any voice to the tightness in his chest as he strained in his seat to turn towards the sound. In the closest window, a pair of polished dress shoes stepped into view, turning neatly to point towards Bim, before the owner knelt down, and his face was framed by the fractured pieces.

“Well,” he spoke slowly, taking in the scene with a smile, “you’re not having a good evening, are you?”

“P-please, my boyfriend-he-” Bim choked out, words stuck on the metallic taste coated from his throat to his teeth.

“The boy in blue?” the stranger asked, thummed to himself softly, “He was laid out a good 50 feet from where you went down, I’d say. All sorts of fluids and metal bits coming out of him.”

The shaking returned to Bim, sickness in his stomach as he tried to twist in the chair again, all thoughts of breaks and blood in his own body overrun by the image of Blue alone and shutting down on the highway above.

“You have to- _please_ -find some help-go help _him.”_ he begged with the hoarse remains of the air fighting against his rattling chest.

“Hey, look at me. Look at me.” The man commanded elegant fingers grasping Bim’s chin and turning his gaze onto his brown eyes, “You’re boyfriend is as dead as his kind can get. And your legs aren’t going to be carrying you to cry at his side anytime soon.”

_No no no no no no_

“Listen to me,.” The man insisted, fingers pressing harder into Bim’s wet cheeks as the show host's world span again, “You need nothing short of a miracle right now, and luckily for you, I happen to be in the business of those.”

Blue couldn’t be dead- if the man would just go and help him

“I don’t understand! Just call an ambulance-or Wilford Warfstache he can-”

“You’re just a little turned around after all those cracks to your skull, so I’ll keep it simple shall I? I’ll restore your boyfriend-no side effects left, and even heal all your shattered parts while we’re at it-for a price.”

Every part of Bim ran at full pace- heart hammering, lungs panting, and his brain stuck in a hurricane of grief and pain, all centred on the fundamental thought that Blue could not be dead.

“Anything.” he blurted out, eyes squeezing shut against the chaos all around him, “I’ll give you anything.”

The man smiled, thin lips stretching over blinding white teeth as he pulled his hand away from Bim.

“Well, that’s a start Mr Trimmer,” he said, “Do we have a deal?”

*

Google was always awake before he was aware. Boot ups ran strings of safety checks and basic diagnostics, asserting everything into its correct place before it would ever allow any exterior sensors to switch on. It let him review his last footage, in enough detail that the Android was on his feet the moment his motion came under his control again.

“Whoa, whoa-you can sit right down again after what you’ve been through.”

Google turned to find Doctor Iplier firmly ushering him back to his examination table, Dark lurking behind him with his face stonier than normal.

“I’m perfectly fine Doctor, now if you could-”

“And that’s why I’m confused- your data logs showed you suffered a massive impact and catastrophic damage to major systems just a few hours ago to the point they went completely down for 43 minutes. And yet when I scanned you over there isn’t so much as a glitch in your system to account for it. Everything’s working.”

“Including, we hope, your memory files.” Dark cut in, coming closer to Google with his aura roiling around him, “specifically any that would explain why we had to collect you and your wrecked car from the highway this morning.”

“I remember the crash and nothing else until now, nothing useful. Now if you would let me see Bim, I need to know if he was injured in the crash also.”

The two men shared a look.

“Bim was in the car with you?”

Google stilled.

“Of course- you must have found him with me-”

“There was no one else around, Google, we even got Host to check.”

Google never saw it-too busy trying to control the car so that at least Bim would have maximum chances of survival before the impact came and the android was lost to the air and an explosion of damage warnings. But he had been always, always paying attention to Bim even when everything had crashed with a quiet finality.

And it hadn’t been enough.

“Dark,” Google asked quietly, “ _where is Bim?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a sequel... I have ideas


End file.
